


It's Quiet Uptown

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But somewhat canon compliant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Gavroche's death effected Courf more than he expected.  The quiet of the uptown of Paris helped him over his grief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song It's Quiet Uptown from the musical Hamilton when I came up with this idea.

Courfeyrac couldn’t believe how much it hurt. His imagination got the better of him at times. He flashed back to carrying Gavroche off the Barricade. The gunshots, the boy falling off the wooden structure. The rush to the hospital. And after two days, finally losing him. 

A panic attack came over Courf as he rememebered everyone around him, grief stricken. The pain was unbearable. 

Weeks after the June rebellion, Courfeyrac headed over to the Thernardiers home to inform them of their young son’s death. What awaited him was atrocious. A young girl of no older than 16 was taking care of two little boys with no parental supervisions. The house itself was disgusting with rats everywhere. It was not a place to raise young children. The mother did eventually walk in talking to her older daughter.

“EPONINE!” Courf was excited to see at least one friendly face since he hadn’t seen many after the barricades. 

“Courfeyrac? What are you doing at my home? Is it Gavroche? Is he alright?” The flurry of questions spun Courf’s head around and he paled hearing the young man’s name.

 

“H-he...didnt make it. They tried everything, Ep.” Eponine swayed, frighteningly. Courf ran up to catch her. She held him tightly. Her sobs wracked her whole body. She began violently shaking. Suddenly she turned an icy stare on him. Her body was still except the red hot rage in her eyes as she spoke her next few words.

 

“Why didn’t you all watch him closer? HE WAS ELEVEN YEARS OLD, COURFEYRAC. A CHILD. You didnt think that maybe it wasn’t safe ON A BARRICADE?? How could you all let him do that?? He didnt know what he was doing. You all were supposed to be taking care of him. Watching out for him like older brothers! I was counting on you! And now hes… gone.” She broke off, her eyes glassy. “I can never forgive this. It was all your fault.”

 

Suddenly as if exhausted from the rage she sank into Courf’s arms. 

He held her closely, stroking her hair and whispering over and over: 

“I don’t know, Eponine. I’m sorry. If I could have exchanged his life for mine I would. He would be here and you wouldn’t be in pain like this. I’m so sorry, Eponine. We should have been better about keeping an eye on him, I know.” 

 

There were no excuses for this unfortunate incident. Courf knew that. He held his friend close as she grieved for her brother. He didn’t let her go even after she was done. She didn’t make moves to get out of his arms either. Both felt safe in the moment.

 

 

Then as if the thought just occurred to her she looked at him with a gentle resignation. 

“So I was thinking of adopting my little sister but I can’t exactly afford to keep all three children. So if you wouldn’t mind taking the boys I would greatly appreciate it. I know it’s so short notice but you and Ferre would be perfect parents for them. I saw how much you loved Gavroche and I know he would want it too. Besides my mother is ailing so she has asked me to find a better place for them.” Eponine said all of this in such a rush that Courf just squeezed her hand and nodded. He sat her down so she wouldn’t hurt herself falling over. 

Courfeyrac took the two boys home with him. He headed the way of the local church. He hadn’t prayed in years but the moment compelled him to sit down and pray his heart out with these two children by his side. He wanted to be sure they had the best possible life. 

 

 

 

A knock on the door in the early morning weeks later surprised Courfeyrac and Combeferre. The youngsters were still asleep so they crept past the door to the front foyer. 

The front door opened up to: “Eponine?” 

“May I come in?” The girl looked tentatively down at her feet. Courf smiled at her, gently. 

“Of course you may.” He waved her in. 

She ran right up to him and hugged him tightly. Courfeyrac was caught off guard by this sudden outburst but he put his arms around her. 

 

“I’m so sorry for what I said about Gavroche’s death, Courf. It wasn’t your fault. I just wanted you to know that I felt so horrible for a long time after you headed home with Ames and Ayer. I didnt want you to think I hated you or any of the others.” Eponine backed off him and looked up with tears in her eyes. “H-how are they by the way? The boys?” 

“They’re fine Eponine. Both are sleeping right now. Do you want to wait for them to wake up before you go home? You look like you haven’t eaten anything in months.” Courf went right into the kitchen to make her food. 

“I should get home to Azelma. I just wanted to apologize and see you guys since I haven’t seen much of anyone after the barricades.” Eponine went to leave but stopped when Courfeyrac put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Just take this with you then. Share with Azelma.” He gave her a pouch of bread, soup, a mug of just brewed coffee and other small food items easy to take with her.

“Thank you, Courfeyrac. You are a great friend. I can see why Gavroche admired you so much.” And with that she was gone, down the path heading home.

Combeferre put his arm around Courf who instinctively laid his head on Ferre’s shoulder. 

“I miss Gavroche. He would have loved it here with us. It’s quieter here. He could have had a childhood.” Courf was mumbling mostly to himself. 

Ferre kissed the top of his lover’s head and went to get them both a cup of coffee.


End file.
